Truth
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: El hermoso reino Diubenji, Izulu. Los que viven rodeados del cielo. Allí, vive el príncipe Clyde Donovan, y a su lado, orgulloso y perspicaz, se levanta su guardia personal. Craig Tucker, el paladín de la verdad y uno de los cinco héroes de guerra bendecidos por el Rey..." Cryde. Au. Semisteampunk. One-Shot. Angst.


En esta ocasión les traigo un Cryde. Este shot lo escribí hace más de un año, para un concurso hahaha. Pero amo los AU, con todo mi ser~ So. Al final no se qué sucedió con le concurso, pero me gustó mucho con lo que terminé (?)

El Au se desarrolla en un mundo con ambientación a mediados de 1831-1835, por eso tiene ciertas referencias steampunk (ya que según la cronología del movimiento, en estos años comenzaría esa tecnología,)

Lamento si esto parece más bien la Intro de un fic más serio... ¡En serio espero que les guste y no este forzado ni nada!

 **Disclaimer:** South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Sólo me pertenece este escrito.

* * *

Detrás de las montañas al norte del continente, después de sufrir en la helada copa y bajar al valle que esconden, encontrarás la capital de un próspero y hermoso Reino.

Diubenji, Izulu. Los que viven rodeados del cielo.

Es difícil de llegar, es difícil de ubicar en un mapa si no le haz visitado alguna vez, pero sus habitantes son personas amables y trabajadoras que se han sobrepuesto a las condiciones geográficas por siglos y siglos. Cada rincón esta lleno de vida, cada lugar tiene una mano que se extiende a su semejante, y claro, ¡Adora recibir a los visitantes que se atreven a venir!

Tener tan cerrada una ciudad tan importante, no los hacía demasiado conocidos en el mundo…

Mas, solamente en presencia, puesto que su nombre estaba en alto desde hacía algunos años.

¿Qué sucedió? Simple. Dos reinos se sintieron con la capacidad de sobreponerse a sus vecinos. Se aliaron y pretendieron dominar cada una de las tierras de aquel continente. En los otros tres reinos, la mayor parte de la población eran campesinos, muy pobres, sabían que no tenían manera de defenderse de un ataque sorpresa, y no se equivocaron.

Pero olvidaron que un hombre, por su libertad, es capaz de luchar hasta su último aliento.

Los tres países, a paso lento, pero seguro y calculador, reunieron y controlaron sus fuerzas. En tan sólo dos años, se convirtieron en una amenaza a la cual los invasores no pudieron detener. Fueron derrotados, y después de aquel pecado, fueron repartidos entre los vencedores. Cruel… pero justo. Cada Reino tomó una política diferente, y antes de entrar en conflicto, decidieron detener cualquier actividad entre ellos y volver a sus propios asuntos.

Pero esa… es una historia para otra ocasión.

Lo que nos atiene, es uno de esos Reinos. Izulu. Un Reino que se extendía por amplias llanuras, bosques y selvas, con diferentes elevaciones, casi siempre uniformes, a única diferencia de su capital. Esta fue su gran ventaja. El enemigo nunca pudo tomar el corazón de su pueblo, y por eso, este nunca retrocedió.

Y mientras el pueblo gritaba por recuperar su soberanía, cinco estrellas brillaron en lo más alto para guiarlos a la victoria.

Luego de la guerra, cada una de las estrellas recibió un nombre oficial, y el más alto rango de la milicia que podría otorgar su majestad.

Paladín.

Seguido y adorado por todos, Stan Marsh, demostró en medio de todo el desastre las condiciones más humanas. Proveniente de una familia de clase media, se detuvo incluso a ver por los que gemían de sed y hambruna, y uso todas esas emociones para blandir su espada en nombre de la felicidad de los suyos. Stan Marsh, el paladín del amor.

Temida por sus soldados, causó terror en cada uno de sus enemigos. Shelly Marsh, no soportó ver a su hermano menor pelear solo. Una alta mujer, con un temperamento explosivo, jamás pudieron detenerla, incluso estando sitiada por cientos de soldados en un espacio reducido. Shelly Marsh, el paladín del valor.

Surgido de las raíces más humildes, Kenny McCormick, difícilmente creían que no hubiera perecido como mártir. Le arrebataron todo lo que pudo haber tenido alguna vez, incluso al lucero de su existencia, su familia, y nunca retrocedió. Guió por un mejor futuro a todos los que sufrían, no sólo detrás de él, a aquellos que lo hacían junto con él, y se ganó junto al primer paladín el corazón de cada súbdito en el Reino. Kenny McCormick, el paladín del Sacrificio.

La problemática aristócrata que escapó de las casonas más ricas para unirse a las filas, Wendy Testaburger. Escalando en el ejercito como una novata hasta llegar a dirigir a cientos de hombres entrenados, que alguna vez se negaron a voltear a ver las cualidades de una guerrera. Se ganó muchos problemas con la Alianza tras perdonar a hombres engañados y utilizados por los invasores, y por asesinar deliberadamente a aristócratas traidores. Incluso si una multitud abucheaba sus ideales, logró que todos ellos aplaudieran cuando la batalla política y física terminaba. Sus argumentos eran los mejores. Sus estrategias incomparables. Wendy Testaburger, el paladín de la Justicia.

Y finalmente, alguien que salió de las mismas puertas reales. El hijo del Antiguo Comandante de las Fuerzas Militares, que orgullosamente ahora ocupa ese puesto. Craig Tucker. Con el ferviente deseo de ser un guerrero desde pequeño, su sueño se vio opacado por una guerra de la que obviamente iba a formar parte. Hizo enemigos en líneas enemigas y en líneas propias, su espada es algo imposible de detener, ¿Y sus labios? Puff. Recorrió cada rincón del Reino profesando una única cosa. La verdad. La dolorosa verdad de una tragedia inevitable y las heridas que les causaba… Pero también la verdad que les guiaba a seguir luchando. A salir de la mediocridad, a enfrentarse a su miedo al maldito y despojarlo de cualquier deseo de volver a esparcir muerte en las tierras que les pertenecían. Craig Tucker, el paladín de la verdad.

Al terminar la guerra, cada uno de ellos fue condecorado, y siguieron iluminando al mundo con sus propios ideales conjunto a la corona, en la búsqueda de crear un lugar igualitario, donde todos pudieran convivir de buena fe.

Ah. Si los sueños fueran tan fáciles de alcanzar.

Si los murmullos en las calles fueran fáciles de callar.

A primera hora, un carruaje se detuvo frente al palacio real. De él, bajó un paladín, de uniforme negro con detalles amarillos por doquier. Sonriente, ofreció su mano para ayudar al que era su acompañante y protegido, un pelirrojo ataviado en un chaleco beige y grandes lentes con exagerado número de cristales intercambiables descansando sobre su revuelta cabellera. Un paje salió a recibirlos con rapidez, para ayudarles con un enorme paquete, y tras unos segundos, del castillo emergieron dos figuras.

El segundo príncipe de Izulu. Un moreno con una personalidad relajada, pero bastante severo en cuanto a sus responsabilidades. Ya que su padre se encontraba siempre en asuntos de Estado, le correspondía recibir invitados, y más aún, viejos amigos como Kenneth y Kyle. Detrás de él, en un silencio y gesto amistoso, el paladín de uniforme blanco y violeta recibía también a los dos informantes problemáticos.

– Espero que no hayan tenido dificultades para llegar en esta ocasión. – Fueron las palabras del príncipe, a lo que Kenny rió. Kyle sólo enrojeció. El más pequeño era un historiador, viajaban por todos los rincones del reino, recopilando cada pedazo de información que pudieran obtener, por más difícil que se tornara… y por tanto, siempre terminaba en situaciones que metían en embrollos al rubio.

– N-no. Esta vez venimos en paz, y sólo es una visita rápida. Tengo asuntos que atender más al Norte, pero quise aprovechar para entregarle el paquete a Clyde.– El sirviente hizo un pequeño gesto con el rostro cuando los ojos morenos observaron la carga. Una caja llena de libros, uno más colorido que el anterior.

– Yo me encargaré de entregárselo. ¿Tienen que irse ya? – Kyle asintió.

– Ya conoces a Ky~ Desde que lo dejaron salir de casa, no echa raíces en ningún lado. – La risa del rubio terminó con el golpe en sus costillas. –

– Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Wendy, saludame a Stan por favor, debe estar ocupado y yo tengo algo de prisa.

– Si es capaz de articular dos sílabas luego de verme, encantada. – Rió la azabache, y les despidió con un gesto, sin abandonar su posición. – Yo llevaré eso. – Recibió la carga y el hombre se retiró.

– Saludame a todos~ Vendré a poner el castillo de cabeza la próxima~ – McCormick brillaba en todo lo que hacía, incluso asomado de la ventana en cuanto comenzaban el recorrido, y se oían los jaloneos del historiador.

Eran todo un caso, pensó Token. Testaburger caminó a su lado en cuánto volvieron a entrar. Habían un par de personas trabajando, pero hoy, el reino estaba en calma. Se respiraba la paz en los alrededores, y olvidarse de la pólvora regada por algunos callejones era lo ideal.

Encima de las escaleras, en lo alto para que todos lo observaran, estaba el retrato de la familia Real. El Rey era Roger Donovan. Fue el único heredero, por lo que, en cuánto contrajo matrimonio, subió al poder. De su primer matrimonio nacieron dos hijos. Una princesa, actualmente casada con un noble de un reino vecino; seis años después, nació un príncipe revoltoso de cabello color castaño, quien era el directo heredero a la corona. Pero, a tan sólo unos meses de vida de este último, su madre falleció por complicaciones de Salud. No fue hasta tres años después, que el Rey volvió a encontrar el amor con Linda Black, y con esta, tuvo un segundo varón, Token. La familia Real era amplia, y era venerada por todos. Ambos jóvenes defendieron en todo momento la capital desde las montañas. Ni un alma enemiga logro infiltrarse. Era normal que recibieran amor reyes justos y sus valientes hijos.

Ah…

– Deberíamos entregárselos ya. En un rato entrarás en audiencia, ¿No? – Wendy tenía todo el permiso de tratarle amenamente mientras estuvieran fuera de la vista del Reino. El círculo de amigos difícilmente respetaba eso de los cargos para evitar incomodidades.

– De acuerdo. – En el ala derecha del castillo, luego de atravesar gran parte del jardín, una de las torres más altas, era donde el primer príncipe poseía sus aposentos. Luego de un tiempo, el camino deja de ser tedioso y empiezas a disfrutar de toda la naturaleza que el recorrido ofrece.

La primera planta era una sala para recibir visitas, la segunda planta, se encargaba de proveer de distintos servicios solamente al príncipe. Una cocina sencilla, un centro de lavado para su ropaje, y una bodega para cosas que de un modo y otro dejó de utilizar con el tiempo. Y la tercera planta, casi la mitad del edificio, era la habitación… una enorme habitación. Todo el lugar lo era. Una escalera en espiral te llevaba a dos semi-pisos más, construcciones de resistente madera, puesto que esta estaba llena de libreros con la colección personal del príncipe, con un amplio centro que dejaba ver hasta la punta mas remota del techo. Allí residían sus libros favoritos de Infante, y un par de novelas que encontró más joven en la Biblioteca del Castillo… A decir verdad, esa gran colección se formó en apenas un año.

– Majestad. – Dos voces al unísono en la entrada saludaron al príncipe, enderezando su postura. Douglas y Kevin eran los soldados más fieles al paladín de la verdad. Un gesto fue necesario para que volvieran en descanso y les permitieran pasar.

– ¡Clyde! ¡Clyde! – No había rastro abajo, por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo para que Tucker se asomará por uno de los barandales en los niveles altos. El segundo nivel para ser exacto.

– Token, Testaburger~ – Era su simple saludo con su rostro siempre serio. Y no ayudaba mucho el uniforme blanco y azul. De lejos parecía un Dictador sin corona, cuando en realidad Craig era bastantes desinteresado de las personas lejos de sus amigos y hombres.

– Kyle trajo algo para su alteza. – Dejó la caja descansar sobre el escritorio, y de inmediato la voz emocionada surgió entre los libreros.

– ¿Son más libros?– Clyde se acercó con prisa, Craig lo detuvo antes de que fuera a caer por las escaleras, o peor, el balcón. –

– Es un alivio. Me tiene horas buscando algo nuevo, no entiende.

– Se que debe haber algo nuevo por ahí, sólo eres demasiado impaciente. – Se burló del oji azul, y este rodó esas cuentas a otro lugar. Ok. Si lo era. Por eso mismo no podía tenerlo buscando título por título. – Bajaré en un momento.

Las sonrisas preocupadas se formaron en las dos visitas. Craig tomó el mango de la silla y bajó las escaleras. Esta tenía un sistema poco desarrollado a base de vapor pero lo suficiente funcional para facilitarle la vida Tucker al llevar a Clyde de un lado a otro en ese reducido espacio, y aún más al salir a los salones principales del palacio.

Sin poder mover las piernas en un solo momento, Clyde se encontró pronto ansioso frente a su hermano.

– ¿Qué ha traído? ¿De qué región es? ¿Es interesante? ¿Es un manuscrito? ¿Es un libro publicado? ¿Una secuela de lo que poseo?

– Calmate. – Wendy arregló sus ropas a modo maternal, permitiendo al moreno continuar.

– No lo sabemos. Fue rápido así que no dieron detalles. Pero presiento que te la pasarás estas semanas descubriéndolo, ¿No es cierto?

– Claro. Encontré dos muy buenos manuscritos que me gustaría financiar. Un héroe. Una dama en apuros. Un misterioso enemigo. ¡Boom!

– Es decir, otra cosa heroica cliché de las que le gustan.– Resumió el paladín.

– Hay cientos de cosas diferentes, no seas grosero Craig. – Regañó cruzándose de brazos.

– Va a ser así toda la vida Clyde, aceptalo. – El segundo príncipe se llevó una mano a los labios para no develar su mueca.

Token nunca fue un chico desgraciado. Aunque Clyde era cuatro años mayor, era muy paciente con él, y frecuentemente trataba de lucirse con habilidades que casi siempre no tenía, pero que lo deslumbraron por mucho tiempo. Su media hermana mayor era demasiado grande como para jugar con ellos, por lo que era común verlos juntos, con otros dos niños del palacio como compañeros de travesuras. Craig, que cumplía la rutina de acompañar a su padre hasta la puerta de la Asamblea todos los días, y Tweek Tweak, el hijo de dos empleados de cocina del castillo. Este último, no se quedó atrás, siguió los pasos de sus amigos en la guerra y se enfocó en lo que podía contribuir. Enfocó toda esa común ansiedad en sus maravillosas ideas y comenzó a crear. Tweak era el inventor real y el mejor de su tipo en todo el reino, responsable de los rápidos avances en los últimos años.

Los príncipes. El paladín. El inventor. El cuarteto más famoso entre los veteranos del castillo.

Ninguno de los cuatro tuvo una infancia opaca, y aunque la guerra truncó su adolescencia, lograron sobrevivir y seguir siendo los amigos de siempre.

Tweak se la vivía en su propia ala del castillo, y Craig comúnmente se encargaba de organizar las Fuerzas Armadas, recientemente a su cargo, en brigadas para restaurar gran parte del Reino. Token, aún terminaba sus estudios, y Clyde, que sólo esperaba a que su padre decidiera cuando era apto para el trono, los halaba de sus responsabilidades a muchos eventos sociales donde era el alma de la celebración y la razón de las sonrisas de todos.

Sus ojos brillantes, llenos de esperanza eran el augurio de otro prospero reinado, y la despreocupación del Pueblo.

Al menos lo fue durante todo un año.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Aunque esa sonrisa seguía ahí, el brillo de los ojos azules se había perdido, probablemente para siempre.

La guerra se fue hacía dos años, y aunque llegaron a la segunda primavera en libertad con tranquilidad, las copas fueron rotas en unísono en una de las tantas reuniones que hacía Clyde con la juventud de clase alta de la capital.

Todos lo cuentan de la misma manera.

Era una reunión como cualquier otra. Las personas brindaban, reían, contaban bromas y cantaban para su majestad diversidad de piezas. Algo parecido a un cañón derribó los muebles llenos de porcelana y llenó de humo el lugar. Los gritos por todos lados, el pánico apoderándose de los invitados cegados, sin saber o poder huir.

Los únicos dos paladines que permanecían en el castillo eran Wendy y Craig. La primera se encontraba cerca de su protegido, por lo que le tomó prioridad para ponerle a salvo. Craig en cambio… no. Cerca de la entrada, ayudó a sus hombres a evacuar la sala por unos minutos, minutos que fueron suficientes para perderlo todo. Cuando la mayor parte de la sala estaba vacía, y buscó entre el humo a Clyde, lo que encontró fue al castaño inconsciente, y con extremidades gravemente heridas.

El Reino estaba en shock. Los rumores de una nueva guerra se esparcían por todos lados, mas todo fue calmo conforme pasaron los días. No para Clyde, a decir verdad.

No recuperaron la consciencia del príncipe en casi dos semanas. No había un golpe severo en la nuca ni nada por el estilo, pero tras unos días de observar dolores terribles en todo su cuerpo, fiebres de temperaturas estratosféricas y delirios aterrados que no permitían a los médicos razonar, pudieron entenderlo.

Envenenamiento químico.

Una sustancia desconocida con probables consecuencias terribles.

Tres semanas pasaron. Token, Craig, Tweek. Ninguno de los tres se despegó de allí, mientras el Rey mantenía la calma del pueblo junto a los hermanos Marsh. Cuando la fiebre al fin bajó, cuando pudieron sacar a su majestad de todo peligro, las graves consecuencias se hicieron presentes.

No podría volver a mover las piernas. La cadera y rodillas recibieron demasiados golpes como para poder ser tratados. Sus ojos se apagaron. Nunca pudieron saber si por el veneno desconocido, o por las altas fiebres que lo atormentaron por semanas.

¿El veredicto final?

Izulu perdió a su futuro Rey.

– No es nada. Es que, recordé encontré algo bueno en el pueblo. Te lo traeré la próxima vez. – Suspiró, revolviendo las hebras castañas. – Tengo que irme.

– Muchas gracias~ No dejes que el viejo te ahogue. – Fue su despedida. Token no contestó porque su ánimo se había decaído con fuerza mientras salía.

¿El viejo? Su padre claro. Aunque recibieron la misma educación por los mismos profesores en el palacio, Clyde siempre tuvo un par especialmente para su futuro como el Rey. Ciertas cosas de etiqueta, ciertas cosas políticas, ciertas reglas y procedimientos…

Ahora que estaba postrado en esa silla, no podía convertirse en el nuevo soberano, así que Token tenía que aprender cada paso en su lugar.

– Se ha ido. – Tucker se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y posó su barbilla entre los cabellos castaños.

– ¿Se veía triste? – Preguntó nervioso.

– Sí. No todos son gente como tú. Todos seguirán tristes por cómo te ves. Y no sólo ahora, siempre. Aunque sonrías como el mismo idiota.– Hubo un silencio prolongado… después, Clyde sólo tomó su pecho de modo dramático.

– Hieres mis sentimientos. Eres tan cruel. ¡Yo sólo quería sacarte una sonrisa! Cruel, cruel. ¿Es porque te puse a buscar libros una hora entera?

– Sí. – Gruñó, y se ganó la risa de su alteza.

A pesar de que eran un cuarteto, Craig y Clyde eran los mejores amigos. Tenían la misma edad, y compartían a un padre estricto que deseaba llegaran a tener el mismo cargo cuando fueran adultos. Por eso se entendían de maravilla. En cuánto Craig fue nombrado paladín y comandante, decidió por voluntad propia convertirse en el guardia personal del futuro Rey. Por ello, era el que más se sentía culpable de lo sucedido.

Debió haber tomado de prioridad al heredero, pero, cada súbdito era importante… Y por eso ahora estaba así… Y nadie conocía al culpable.

– ¿Qué quieres leer? Hay un… – Se acercó a la mesa, vaciando la caja con cautela. – Libro de cuentos varios, hay una biografía, aburrido. Hay… una novela corta, algo así de un fanfarrón y su pandilla…

– ¡Esa! – Aplaudió y se movió ligeramente al frente para expresar su emoción. Como siempre, lo detuvo a tiempo. –

– Ok. Pero guarda silencio.– Aventó el libro a la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue cargar a Clyde y dejarlo junto a este con cuidado. Cubrió sus piernas con una de las suaves mantas y se recostó a su lado despreocupadamente. – Y si interrumpes con tus comentarios, en serio que esta vez te tiro de la cama. – Recibió una risa más, pero sólo rodó los ojos.

Craig era su paladín en un inicio, y no iba a abandonarlo ahora. Clyde no comía mucho ni hablaba demasiado en cuánto supo lo que era su destino. Después, empezó a montarse un teatro de "Todo está bien" debido al frecuente llanto del pueblo a su condición. Una enfermera, una actuación permanente, sería lo peor para la sanidad mental que le quedaba. Por ello Craig se encargaba de él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Él leía cada libro todos los días para Clyde, le ayudaba a vestirse, le contaba acerca de lo que pasaba en el Reino. Salían a los jardines para platicar con otras personas y descansar bajo los robles en el límite de los terrenos del palacio. Comían juntos, desayunaban juntos. Siempre trabajaba en su habitación, mientras Clyde escuchaba música recostado, o dormía. Si había algún asunto que lo obligara a salir, Stan, Wendy o Token permanecían en su lugar por si necesitaba algo importante.

Craig era la sombra del príncipe. Los rumores decían que era la culpa y tenían razón.

– "No encuentro razón alguna para seguir mintiéndote" el mayor de los hermanos se quitó el sombrero y le mostró a la doncella una hermosa pluma de colores. – La respiración tranquila del castaño llamó su atención. Había caído dormido. Sucedía siempre a la misma hora. Las seis de la tarde era la siesta de Craig después de cuarenta o cincuenta minutos de lectura. Se levantó sin hacer demasiado ruido.

En la puerta, tras unos minutos, apareció Stan algo apresurado.

– Lo lamento dude. Se me hizo tarde y –

– Ajah. Después me cuentas. – Le entregó el libro y avanzó fuera del lugar.

– ¿Irás a ver a Tweek de nuevo? – Pregunta tonta a la cual el azabache volteó de mal humor. – ¿Ha habido algún avance…? –

– No uno que me lleve a alguna parte…

– Craig. Vas casi todos los días a ver a Tweek. Ha pasado un año y él sigue investigando pero, no puedes presionarlo tanto, él hace lo que puede y…

– No me importa. Cuando encuentre al que le hizo eso a Clyde agh… – No era bueno contradecir a Craig en cuánto se hablaba sobre el culpable. Desde el primer día ya le había jurado la muerte al menos para restaurar el honor del Reino.

– Tweek no podrá hacerlo solo. ¿Y si tratan de atacarlo a él también?

– Más razones para destrozar al maldito lo más pronto posible.

– … Haz lo que quieras Craig. – Stan entró frustrado para velar al príncipe por un rato. Kevin y Douglas abandonaron su posición para seguir a su líder.

El atacante tenía que ser alguien que estuvo en el salón. También alguien que confiara en que iba a salir bien si se tomó la molestia de hacerlo frente a tantas personas. ¿Por qué? Había teorías, muchas.

¿Odio al príncipe? Era injustificado. A Clyde le gustaba coquetear, pero debido a su posición, no podía salir con muchas personas en un plan más allá de la amistad. Además, en la guerra se desempeñó muy bien… Nadie resultó herido.

¿Desestabilizar el Reino? … Probablemente. Por su personalidad y su bondad, Clyde era adorado… Después del ataque, el pueblo entró en pánico. ¡Atacaron al futuro Rey! ¿Quién fue? Era imposible que fuese uno de ellos, todos lo querían. Su padre estaba seguro que sería un gran Rey, pero… ¿Y si no quería darle la corona? O tal vez el príncipe Token… ¡Tenía envidia y él y sus seguidores querían quedarse con el trono! ¡Por eso dejaron desprotegido al príncipe Clyde!

Los rumores pululaban de aquí a allá, nadie tenía una respuesta clara, pero aún así, hablaban y hablaban sin parar. Los altos mandos temían que pudieran haber revueltas y Token trataba de buscar la manera de poder regresar al menos la vista a su hermano. Si consiguiera tan solo eso, podría ser el Rey y las horribles palabras en su contra se terminarían…

Todos estaban en un estado de desesperación por solucionar lo que quebró la paz en este alegre Reino…

Dos toques eran suficientes. Sus guardias tomaban posición en la puerta y Craig entraba sin decir más.

Tweek era una persona… Curiosa.

Desde niños estaba rodeado de cosas que creaba. Desde imaginativas herramientas para sus juegos hasta mecanismos que facilitaban el trabajo de sus padres. Ahora que era formalmente un técnico, las maquinas estaban por doquier en la extensa sala dedicada a sus investigaciones. Algunas terminadas, otras no. La regla general era siempre ver por donde pisas, o podrías resbalar con algún tornillo desfasado. Ahora mismo, tenía una máscara y trabajaba soldando algo parecido a una caja enorme con varios tubos largos apuntando al cielo. ¿Qué era? Quién sabe. Mejor no preguntar.

– ¡Tweek! – Gritó para llamar su atención en medio del ruido. El rubio se retiró el casco, para buscar el sonido.

– Ah. Craig. – Sonrió inmediatamente, arreglando un poco sus ropas. – Se te hizo algo tarde.

– Sí. Stan tardó un poco en venir. ¿Qué es hoy? ¿Avances o lo mismo de siempre?

– No, al contrario, ¡Al contrario! – Estaba absolutamente emocionado. Era bueno verlo ocupado. Cuando gastaba toda su energía en crear o resolver problemas, el temblor en su cuerpo era prácticamente eliminado. Dejaba de sentir ansiedad todo el tiempo. – Esta vez son buenas noticias.

Tweek era el encargado de la investigación. En los primeros meses hubo muchas pruebas y los soldados se enfilaban fuera de la habitación para darle sus testimonios al rubio. Después, cesaron, al igual que el avance. Un día que otro surgía algo, sin embargo, nunca se avanzaba demasiado. Pero… no se rendía. No iba a rendirse si se trataba de un amigo.

Era histérico… pero de buen corazón. Una prueba era que ninguna de sus maquinas era bélica, todas eran modernidades para los habitantes.

– Ven. – Lo haló para que se sentará frente a un enorme pizarrón. Estaba lleno de piezas de papel con diferentes textos y dibujos. Los planos estaban en otro, este era exclusivamente dedicado a la resolución del crimen. Sólo siendo organizado encontraría la respuesta.

– Te escucho. – Era impaciente, como siempre. Se cruzó de piernas y observó sin mucha fe a ese avance.

– Bien, bien, escucha. – Señaló un par de dibujos, murmuró algo para sí mismo y luego giró de nuevo al azabache. – Todo este tiempo hemos estado pensando que alguien debió ser lo suficientemente rápido para darle el veneno a Clyde y golpearlo en tan sólo unos minutos que estuviste ausente, en medio del humo. Eso nos llevó a la teoría de que eran varios los que atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero seguíamos sin tener la pista de ninguno. También nos hizo pensar que podría ser alguien que tuviera habilidades más extraordinarias que los paladines y eso sería un riesgo para la corona, pero, estuve experimentando un poco estos días y me di cuenta que todo eso no es necesario.

Buscó entre los papeles del escritorio un manojo de hojas llenos de formulas para la escaza química de la época.

– Llegué a una conclusión que no puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes. – Le dio la espalda a Craig, tachando con la tiza el dibujo de una copa burbujeante. – El veneno no le fue entregado a Clyde EN la fiesta. Fue antes de la fiesta. Hay venenos que pueden prolongar el efecto hasta que es muy tarde, sin mostrar síntomas. Hay pocos identificados, pero sabemos que son posibles de fabricar. Aún no sabemos de qué estaba compuesto el químico que provocó la fiebre y la ceguera de Clyde, pero estoy seguro de que es de este tipo. Clyde fue atacado desde antes. Lo único que hicieron fue disparar el cañón de humo en cuánto notaron que él estaba comenzando a presentar los síntomas. Entonces, en medio del humo y sin poder correr o defenderse lo golpearon cobardemente hasta dejarlo en ese estado. Cruel… pero… Es más factible que las demás teorías. Incluso tendría sentido, ya que algunos testimonios de los soldados chocan entre sí.

Craig se puso de pie y dio dos pasos al frente, acercándose y observando las demás anotaciones de Tweek. Este posó la tiza en sus labios por un momento, después se inclinó a escribir una serie de nombres.

– Wendy es imposible. Token y ella salieron de inmediato en aquel momento, además, estuvo en una misión de reconocimiento junto a Marsh los días anteriores. Token estuvo ocupado con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de la Reina. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano. – Tachó los tres nombres de la lista que había hecho. – El Rey confiaba en su heredero, igual que la Reina. – Tachó ambos. – Kenny, Shelly y Kyle no estaban en la Capital, es imposible. – Tacho los tres y quedó un posible candidato. – Su mucama… – Tweek entrecerró los ojos, recordando la declaración de la mujer. – Pero ella… No. Ella estaba embarazada en ese entonces. Es imposible que pueda realizar todo eso en el estado en que se encontraba. – Tachó el nombre y mordió su labio inferior con frustración.

Tenía un caso de esos de cuarto cerrado. Hay un muerto dentro, pero estaba cerrado con llave, tanto puertas y ventanas. Clyde fue preparado para desfallecer en la fiesta con anticipación, pero ninguno de los sospechosos podía haberle puesto una mano encima.

– Tuvo que ser alguien en quien confiara por completo. Alguien que se acercara sin que Clyde ni nadie pudiera señalarlo culpable. Alguien que el pueblo sepa que dice la Verdad… – Tweek detuvo sus labios de inmediato. Su respiración probablemente paró también. Su ser recuperó su temblor, pero no, no era ansiedad. Era terror. Mientras presionaba un botón en su muñeca, Craig posó una mano en su hombro. Para su triste sorpresa, fue de la muñeca del azabache de dónde salió la alarma. El miedo se apoderó de todo el cuerpo de Tweak.

– Es mejor tener la vista puesta en las maquinas que en la química Tweek. – Apretó ese hombro delicado con fuerza, haciéndole saltar en su lugar.

– S-s-se supone q-que esa alarma… la tenga T-Token… – No podía hilar las palabras.

– Algunas veces se queda dormido con Clyde. Es fácil cambiarlo por uno diferente.– Tweek lo empujó y corrió a una esquina de la habitación. – ¿Qué haces?

– T-te advierto que te alejes, si no, yo… yo…

– ¿Qué harás? ¿Quemarme con otro prototipo de lentes de aumento? ¿Dispararme con otro reloj exacto para la corte? – Se acercó sin miedo alguno. El rubio trató de alejarlo, lanzándole los pedazos de metal que encontraba en el suelo y los muebles, pero Craig era fuerte, muy fuerte. Era uno de los paladines del reino. No iba a detenerse solo por juguetes que podía atrapar y tirar al suelo al avanzar.

– ¿P-por qué…? Craig, ¡No lo entiendo! – Chilló asustado. – ¡Tú eres el que más quiere a Clyde! ¡Token y yo sabemos que lo amas! ¡Que querías declararte desde incluso antes de la guerra! ¿¡Por qué lo lastimaste!? –

– Por eso mismo. En este país la única persona que esta obligada a casarse con una mujer… Es el Rey… ¿No es cierto? – Terminó frente a Tweek. Sus ojos eran fríos, cerraba el paso por completo a la salida. El más pequeño se recargó en la pared y resbaló lentamente al suelo, intimidado. No controlaba los espasmos. – Porque necesitan que la línea real siga… Pero yo no pienso entregarle a nadie lo que es mío.

– P-pero si hubieses hablado con Clyde é-él…– Craig desenfundó su arma con rapidez, Tweek volvió a dar un grito silencioso.

– ¿Él qué? ¿Hubiera ignorado su responsabilidad y se hubiera quedado conmigo? Por Dios. Seamos realistas. – Acercó la punta y con ella levantó la barbilla del otro. – Si él esta en esa silla, si él no puede ver al Reino… Ni él, ni el pueblo tienen más opción que tenerlo para siempre a mi lado…

– ¡Eres el paladín de la verdad! ¡Se supone que eres la persona más sincera de todo el Reino! ¡Por eso te dieron el título! – La punta perforó ligeramente su piel blanca y un hilo de sangre comenzó a danzar.

– Creeme que ese título me importa una mierda si no puedo estar con él… – El rubio no podía reconocer al hombre con el que hablaba. De la desesperación, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

– E-esta bien, no diré nada, por favor, por favor, calmate… – Una expresión atravesó el rostro de Tucker. La ira.

– ¿¡Crees que soy tonto!? ¿¡Crees que no sé que correrás a decírselo a Clyde!? ¿¡Crees que no sé que tratarás como todos de alejarlo de mí!? ¡Me encerraran en una celda y nunca lo volveré a ver! ¡Jamás permitiré eso Tweek! Lamento decírtelo, amigo mío, pero tu curiosidad… acaba de condenarte…

– No puedes hacer esto Craig… – Sollozó. El más débil de los cuatro, acorralado por el más fuerte. – Somos… somos amigos Craig…

– Querido Tweek… – El paladín sonrió. Se reflejó entonces todo el dolor que lo atormentaba. Todo el dolor que comenzó a sentir desde que le anunciaron que Clyde se comprometería pronto, que empeoró en cuánto pensó que había encontrado la manera de tenerlo a su lado, y que terminó por matarlo lentamente cada vez que el castaño lloraba en su pecho, diciéndose el culpable de todos los problemas que habían, cuando no. Era él. El paladín de la Verdad que pecada en contra de sus propios principios. – Si le hice eso… a la persona que más amo… Creeme. Ya no tengo miedo de matar a nadie más.

El Pueblo grita de nuevo entre murmullos.

¡El atacante del príncipe ha cobrado una nueva víctima!

¡El inventor real fue encontrado degollado por el Comandante en su propio laboratorio!

¿Quién era el siguiente en morir en nombre del Rey?

* * *

¿Quién tiene razón? Bueno, yo apoyo a Craig~ Pero cada quién conquista a su amor a su modo~

¡Espero que les haya gustado mi primer trabajo en mucho tiempo y también de South Park!

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
